Abducted Niff
by shewritesthefics
Summary: Nick is abducted and Jeff has to find him before it's too late. The ultimate Niff story of love and courage! Rated M for violence and content that may upset some readers.
1. Chapter 1

The phone continued to beep. Nick's breathing was short and fast. In a way he wished that the call wouldn't be answered, that he wouldn't have to go through with this. But he could choose to stop the call and just go through with it, or get to hear that beautiful voice one more time, even if it would kill him inside.

He felt the hand on his shoulder, cold like ice, - piercing his skin where all of the bruises and deep cuts were, and sending shivers into his very soul. He wished it hadn't come to this. The call was still processing, it wasn't being answered yet.

"You know what to say, don't you?" The cruel voice said from behind him. Nick closed his eyes and nodded, trying to keep the emotions inside. "Remember, leave no way of him wanting to come and find you. And do it right. Or you know the consequences".

Nick nodded again. How could he forget? He was currently living in his worst nightmare. There was no way out, no air, no hope. Even though the stranger had seen Nick nod, he still repeated his conditions.

"You must tell him that you are leaving immediately and don't ever want to see his face again. Don't mess around with it. Remember this, It's either your death - or his".

Nick shuddered. He had known from the moment he was abducted that he was going to be the one to die. It had to be him; He would never let this man touch Jeff. As long as Nick died now, Jeff was safe forever and would remain unharmed. That was all Nick wanted now. Jeff's safety. The part that would come after this phone call wasn't even the hardest part: this call and the lying would be the thing to break Nick's heart, and he would greet death bravely - It was better than living with the guilt of what he was about to do.

The buzzing stopped, there was a muffled noise, and the call began.

"Hello?" Jeff's innocent voice played out through the phone. "Nick? Are you there? I haven't seen you in three days! Why aren't you answering my calls? Are you ok?". Jeff sounded really worried. This was getting harder and harder. Nick tried his best to steady his voice, and to fight the want to scream down the phone, begging Jeff for help, to rescue him and hold him in his arms again. That was the only way Nick could ever feel safe again, that was his one true happy place. All that was left to do was cut those ties, sever the bonds of the relationship they had shared ever since they met in the playground in year two. Nick remembered Jeff with his cute spiky hair and the teddy he clutched onto day and night, but he couldn't think about that now. It was too painful. As Nick began to speak back, the tears came and his voice wobbled slightly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the glint of a knife, and knew what was coming. He had to finish this now, or he'd die without any sort of closure with Jeff. It would be better for Jeff to hate him, than to spend forever looking for someone who was long gone.

"No Jeff" Nick began, "I'm not ok. And neither are you. Just.. Don't talk to me again." He heard a gasp from the other end of the call, but didn't stop. "I hate you Jeff, I always have. And I can't bear to ever see you again. Do me a favour and never call, never write, and never come to see me. I'm leaving immediately. Delete my number from your phone - Don't EVER contact me again".

He heard sobs from the other end of the phone.

"But Nick.. Why? What did I do? Please tell me!" Jeff cried.

"No." Nick answered. He looked into the mirror to see the man still watching, over his shoulder. Moving the knife from hand to hand. The man mouthed something as Jeff continued to plead.

_**Finish it. **_

Nick got together all of his strength even though he was tearing apart, and did what he had to do.

"Jeff, I was using you. I hate you. Our relationship was never special, - I was lying to you. What don't you get about that? Now don't call me again. We're done. There never even was an 'us' Jeff so grow up and get over it!".

Nick shut the phone and looked up into the mirror. His face was bright red with endless tears streaming down his cheeks. He had done it. The one great thing in his life was now pushed far away. There was no meaning anymore, Jeff was gone and he was never going to see him again. Nick would never get to hold him in his arms once more. No more seeing that beautiful smile as he made Jeff pancakes in the morning. No more late nights cuddling and watching the same movies over and over. No more spending the whole day waiting to see that gorgeous face, and knowing that Jeff was his everything. Because he wasn't anymore. Nick was only going to be a memory to Jeff now, and after that call, it probably wouldn't be a good memory. Nick hoped with all his heart that there was someone else out there to make Jeff happy, and that he would truly be safe and grow old with someone, as Nick and he had always planned. Jeff and this person would raise their own children, and Jeff would be happy again. He'd forget about Nick and move on with his life. That's all Nick could ever want now. He stood and turned to greet the knife in the hands of the man that had torn such a perfect life apart. Everything about Nick's life had been utterly perfect, but he had lost it.

Nick looked straight up into the man's eyes, wiped his tears with the part of his arm he could still manage to lift, breathed in, and nodded.

"I'm Ready".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a beep as the call ended. Jeff's hand remained clutching the phone to his right ear, as if Nick could call again at any moment and apologise, or say it was a joke, or something. Jeff couldn't believe what he had just heard. Just the morning, the two of them had been making pancakes and laughing. Jeff remembered hugging Nick from behind, so incredibly happy to just be with him and feel him there. They had been talking about all the usual things they did, and Nick had nearly burned himself on the pan when they had kissed while the pancakes were cooking. They had spent that entire day at the park together, Jeff taking pictures of anything and everything with his new camera and showing them to Nick, while Nick flicked through them and gave Jeff endless compliments about how he should study photography in the future. Nick had always been so sweet like that.

So what had happened? The last time Jeff had seen Nick was at the end of that day as the sun was setting, Nick was getting on the bus to stay with his parents for a couple of days and Jeff had kissed him goodbye. And now all of a sudden Nick hated him and never wanted to see him again? It just didn't add up. He searched for some way of understanding this to be a joke, but Nick sounded completely serious, and that hurt Jeff so much. He threw the phone across the room where it hit the wall and landed on the floor with a thud. Jeff sank to the floor and sat with his head in his hands, crying softly. The tears just wouldn't stop - no matter how hard he tried. Why didn't Nick love him anymore? Was he really using him? Or had he met someone else? Jeff had always had insecurities about himself and had always been worried about Nick finding someone better. But it didn't seem like Nick at all to end things between them that way. It was heartless - there had to be something else going on.

Jeff had never heard Nick be so mean before, even on that day when a few guys outside the local store had shoved Jeff, and Nick had started a fight with them to protect him. That was not something that someone using you would do. So what had actually happened with Nick? He had to find out. Even if Nick hated him forever, he wasn't going to just give up. Jeff got to his feet and ran to the other side of the room to retrieve his phone. He put the battery back in and turned it on, and then pressed 1 on his speed dial. The phone started to beep as the call went through.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick sat against the gray wall. It was cold, but in a way numbed his various injuries, so it was the most comforting thing about this place. The room was really small, not decorated whatsoever other than a small wooden table, a chair, a few knives and a gun - and of course Nick's own blood, all over the floor. He was in so much pain that he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open, but he didn't dare close them for even a second.

He was stuck in this place in between at the moment, he had been prepared for death, and it was about to all be over. That's when his phone started ringing again. The man had pulled his hand off of where it had been grasping around Nick's neck, and picked up the phone from the table. He looked down at the name on the screen, and punched Nick hard around the face again.

"You didn't do it right! He's calling you again!" The man screamed, hitting Nick a few times more until his jaw felt like it was breaking and he had another black eye. "Stupid kid, If he knew what was going on I'm sure he wouldn't be calling again! He'd be running away scared! You're both so weak…"

"JEFF IS NOT WEAK OR STUPID!" Nick shouted, before feeling another sharp pain in his stomach as he was hit once more. He wasn't going to let this man talk about Jeff that way. And that's when the man had ran to the drawer of the table, and pulled out a thick rope. He had binded Nick's wrists together and to a pipe on the wall, and then staggered out of the door with the phone, locking it behind him. The man had been gone for about half an hour now. Nick had no idea where he had went, but he guessed that he would return soon. He couldn't get up and even if he managed to break out of the ropes, there were no windows apart from a small letterbox-size one at the top of one of the walls for air, and the door was extremely thick, and Nick was too injured to be able to break it down. He would just have to wait until the man returned. He wasn't even sure whether he should attempt to escape or not, what if the man came after him and hurt Jeff? He really wanted to see Jeff again more than anything - but not if it meant there was a chance that Jeff could be harmed. It was probably better this way. Then again, how did Nick know if Jeff would be safe once he had been killed? What if one murder wasn't enough for this stranger?

Nick decided that he would try to stay alive for as long as possible to decide what to do, even though the pain all around his body and the want to see Jeff again was killing him minute by minute.

Then Nick realised something. 'He's calling you again!' The man had said. Jeff had called again. Maybe he hadn't given up on Nick yet. Maybe there would be some way for Jeff to find him - and once he was safe, they could get the man arrested, and then move somewhere far away and start over. Nick decided that there wasn't much left for him in this life now, all that was left - was Jeff. And Nick wasn't going to let Jeff be hurt. He didn't want Jeff to grow old with someone else. He wanted Jeff to be **his. **And that was how it was going to be.

Nick began to writhe and struggle against the ropes, and attempted to reach for one of the knives that had been left on the table. It was far away from his reach though, and he would have to try and at least loosen the ropes a bit if he wanted to reach it. He didn't know how long he would have, so he carried on moving as fast as he could, swinging the rope up and down the pipe in the hope that the friction might wear it out. It was going to take a long time and a lot of determination, but Nick could do it. He will do it, and then he'll find Jeff, and they'll be safe together. Nick kept the image of Jeff in his head as he worked harder at the rope, and managed to start making the knot budge. His hair, his eyes, his smile, his laugh, everything about Jeff. He continued and it began to move further, until one of the knots was out. His back was now on fire with pain, and his eyesight was blurry, but he had to keep this up. There were two knots left.

After about another forty or so minutes, the second knot came undone. His left hand was now free and he began pulling at the knot around his right. After not too long, he pulled it open and was released from the rope. Now just to get out of this room.

Nick leapt to his feet and began searching around the room, for some way to get out. He couldn't find anything. It seemed like the only way was to knock the door down, and summoned all his strength to run at it with all the force he could muster. He let out a scream as his shoulder collided with the door, and it didn't budge. He collapsed to the floor in pain, and was sobbing while holding onto his shoulder as he heard the door being unlocked. He tried to get to his feet and back to the wall with the pipe, but wasn't quick enough. A large hand grabbed the back of his neck and threw him across the room.

Nick landed on the floor in a sobbing heap, on his left side. He couldn't stand the pain, he doubted he'd be able to handle it any longer. Not that it mattered - he had failed to escape, and was now surely going to die. The door was closed and the man stumbled over to him, pulling Nick to his feet and shoving him back into the corner. Nick slid down the wall as even his legs were now giving up on him, and hit the floor with a thud. He closed his and propped his head up against the corner.

"Your stupid friend refuses to come outside his house" The man mumbled, and Nick's eyes flew open again in shock. _He went to Jeff?_

"What?" Nick asked, his voice cracking, as he was now barely able to speak. "What about our deal? You said you'd leave him alone!"

The man smiled and turned to look at Nick. "But that would be no fun, in fact, I might kill him first. And here's the best part - you get to watch!" He cackled.

Nick was horrified. He screamed and cried and did all he could to try and persuade the man to leave Jeff alone. But he wouldn't listen.

"I think I'll collect him soon when you're a bit weaker just so there's less trouble, and I'll bring him here for you, and then you can watch me kill him!" He laughed again, and smiled, it was a cruel, heartless smile, and Nick knew he meant what he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jeff was huddled over his desk with his camera attached to the computer, looking through all of his pictures. His heart broke every time he saw one with Nick in it (and there were a lot of them) but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Nick had been so wonderful, and so sweet - What had happened?

The more Jeff looked at the pictures, the more he started to notice something. He went into his other files and opened up the pictures from the day before. And the day before that. And the day before that. The same figure was in the background of them all, a tall man, wearing a black coat with long shaggy brown hair. Why was he in all of these photos? In some, he was just standing half behind a tree, others, somewhere else blending in with the background. Was he a stalker? Did he know Nick or something?

For a moment, the thought that he might be the guy that Nick was probably seeing crossed Jeff's mind. But he looked far too old and tramp - like, and was extremely heavily built - like a wrestler. He couldn't see Nick ever being with someone like that. So what was this man doing in all of their photos? That's when Jeff remembered. That same man had been at the bus stop. Jeff remembered because he had seemed completely out of it, mumbling to himself. What if he had done something to Nick?

Jeff grabbed his coat and shoes, and began running down the street. The bus stop was only a few streets away from here, and the same bus that should've taken Nick to his parents' house was going to be pulling up there in five minutes. He ran as fast as he could (which was quite fast actually, because he was a dancer) and reached the bus stop just as the bus was about to pull away. The driver knew Nick as he was the father of one of Nick's sister's friends, so Jeff asked him if Nick had got on the bus the other day.

"No" The man said, and Jeff's heart leapt. "He was standing here, and then this man started talking to him and they walked away together, weird actually".

"Where! Where did they go?" Jeff shouted.

"Down that street I think" The man replied, a bit taken aback by how jumpy Jeff was being. He motioned to the street ahead and to the left, and Jeff was halfway down there already by the time he had finished saying 'street'.

Jeff had been searching the streets around that area for hours. He couldn't find anything that might lead him to Nick. He had a bad feeling in his gut, and it all seemed to add up. He knew Nick - he never would have been that cruel. **Unless he was forced to. **Jeff stopped running for a moment to catch his breath, and tried calling Nick again. No answer. He took out his water and gulped some of it down, before checking his phone again. He had been doing that a lot. As if by magic, a new message was received. Jeff's heart was in his throat when he saw the text message was from Nick. He clicked it and got really agitated as the message took it's time to load. And then there it was:

'HELP. OLD WAREHOUSE WATSON STREET'

He had been kidnapped! And now Jeff knew where he was! He had to save him! Jeff grabbed his bag and ran down the street towards where he could remember the warehouse was. When he reached it, he stood outside for a moment and called the police, stating where he was and what was going on. He kept losing signal though, and eventually, the call failed. He guessed he would have to do this without them then, but for Nick, it was worth it. He climbed the fence and jumped down on the other side, and broke into one of the parts of the buildings. There were so many offices in this warehouse though - It could take quite a long time to find Nick. But he wouldn't give up.

"No! Please no! Oh god, This can't be happening!" Nick sobbed as the man pressed send. He had been getting mad about not being able to locate Jeff for the second day in a row, so had decided to let Jeff come here himself by sending him a help message. Now Jeff was going to fall straight into his trap. He put his head on his knees and curled up into a ball on the floor. He wanted to scream, but he didn't want Jeff to hear when he got here and find them, so he kept as silent as possible. That was a really hard thing to do when you are in this much pain. Fifteen minutes passed by, and the man stood up, not bothering to tie Nick up this time but locking the door behind him again. Nick struggled to his feet, which could barely hold his weight anymore, and leaned his palm against the wall for support. A few minutes went by and then he heard screaming and rushed footsteps. Those weren't just any screams though. He had Jeff.

The door was unlocked and Jeff was thrown in, where he hit the far wall and stumbled to the ground. Straight away he was up again with his hands making fists infront of his face, preparing to fight the man.

"Where's Nick?" Jeff shouted, looking the man up and down and trying to keep a strong glare up, even though Nick could tell how scared he was. The man laughed and walked towards Jeff who began to step back, before deciding against it and standing his ground. Nick's legs couldn't take it anymore, from the corner he collapsed onto his side, and shouted in pain at the impact. Jeff instantly turned and saw Nick now, black eyes half shut, covered in bruises, deep cuts and his own blood, with what looked like a badly dislocated shoulder.

"Nick! Oh my god! Nick! Please tell me you're ok!" Jeff screamed. "How could you do this to him?" He ran to the man and managed to get one punch in around the man's face, before he reacted and punched Jeff back in the stomach. He fell to his knees, then was instantly pulled back up by his neck, now being strangled against the wall. He kicked out and managed to collide his foot with the man's knee, making him lose his grip and allowing Jeff to move away. He ran to Nick and put a hand on his back to comfort him, but pulled away again as Nick groaned in pain.

"Hold on, I'm going to help you. Just stay awake Nick!" Jeff shouted, before running at the man once more and throwing some more punches, it was a fairly even fight in the way of how many hits both got in, but the stranger's hits were a lot harder, and soon Jeff had a black eye and had broken one of his fingers. Nick was trying as best as he could to get up - he knew what a fear Jeff had of any type of pain, and this must be unbearable for him right now. But Nick couldn't move. Everything hurt too much, all his muscles had given up on him. The only thing he could do was refuse to shut his eyes. He wasn't going to pass out without knowing if Jeff was safe or not, so all he could do was watch.

Jeff hit the floor a lot more times, but managed to cause a lot of pain to his opponent too. With every hit Jeff was reaching his limit, and it was clear he wouldn't hold out much longer. He was grabbed by the throat and pushed to the wall once more, and saw Nick watching him from the other side of the room. He had to keep fighting. He couldn't let Nick die here. Even if he ended up dying, as long as Nick was safe, it would be ok. He breathed in what was left of the air he could before he felt his throat close up, and as the man reached for his knife behind him on the table, Jeff leant his head back, and then forwards as fast as he could - head butting the man with all the force he was capable of. The man staggered back over the table as Jeff fell forwards, his head now bleeding uncontrollably. He hit the floor and looked up to see the man retrieving the knife, and turning to face Nick. Jeff got to his feet as he felt his head getting light, and ran to Nick, spreading his arms out and blocking the man from being able to reach Nick without having to kill Jeff first. The knife was raised, and Jeff turned with his back to the man to hold Nick for the last time. He held Nick's head up so that it was buried in Jeff's chest, as he brought Nick close to him and they both cried, waiting for death to come and greet them.

"I love you Nick" Jeff whispered, and looked into Nick's eyes for the last time.

"I love you too Jeff, forever" Nick tried his best to say back, as the both closed their eyes together and held on tighter. Nick didn't even care about the pain. He wanted to hold Jeff as they died together.

A gunshot was heard. Jeff shook as he realised that he had not been shot. He opened his eyes fearing the worst - that somehow Nick had been shot. But he hadn't. He then realised all of the people around them wearing dark blue uniforms and hats. It was the police. Had they been saved? Jeff was so confused as he felt himself slipping away, and ducked his head down again to be with Nick. He kissed Nick on his bruised head, before passing out as the sirens and the room around them faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The room was white. Really white. And the light above him was way too bright for Jeff's liking. There were voices, that got louder as they were coming closer to him.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" A voice asked. Jeff looked up to see a lady wearing a doctor's uniform standing by the side of the bed he was in.

"Ok I guess…" He replied. "Just dizzy and a bit confused".

"I should imagine! Your head was hurt pretty bad young man! But there's no brain damage and we've bandaged it up". She said with a smile. Jeff lifted his hand and held it against his head. Yep, he felt bandages. But there were some on his hand too. He tried moving his fingers. Pain shot up his index finger and he gasped.

"Yes, you broke your finger. I suggest you don't try to move it for a while. I can confirm that you are Jeffery Sterling, yes?" She asked. He was so confused, but he obviously wouldn't forget his own name. He always hated to be called Jeffery though, he definitely preferred Jeff. Or Jeffy, But only when Nick called him that. _Nick._

"Oh my god!" Jeff shouted, bolting upright. "Nick, where is he? Tell me now!" He pleaded.

"Ah yes, your friend that came in with you, he's two doors down. But you mustn't-" She said, but Jeff was already gone.

Jeff burst through the door and was mortified by the sight he saw. Nick, _His Nick, _In a hospital bed, covered in bandages. He pulled the chair with him as he walked over to the bed, and sat right by Nick, Holding his hand lightly, trying not to hurt or wake him. But he was already awake, and his eyes opened and a smile formed as he saw who it was.

"Hey there" Jeff smiled. Nick looked so innocent like this, and he just wanted to hold him tightly, but he knew a lot of healing would have to be done before that could happen. The memories of what had occurred yesterday came back to him.

"Jeff, I missed you so much" Nick replied. His lips were swollen so he was having difficulty talking.

"Don't talk" Jeff replied, pressing a finger lightly on Nick's lip. His hand moved up to hold Jeff's hand and he kissed Jeff's finger, before continuing to speak.

"You were so brave Jeff, I can't tell you how amazed I am at you. You truly are the greatest person on Earth" Nick said.

"I love you" Jeff replied. "I love you and he was hurting you. You would've done the same for me. I'm sure you did. I knew something was up when you spoke to me like that. I couldn't just leave you".

"The police talked to me earlier" Nick began. "They captured the man and he's facing a life sentence now. They also said how unclear your call was, and that they had to do a lot of processing to work out what you were saying. So you came to rescue me, even though you thought the police weren't coming! I can't tell you how much I love you Jeff" Nick smiled. He took hold of Jeff's hand again and squeezed it tight.

"So we're safe? You're going to be ok? It's all over?" Jeff asked.

"It's all over." Nick grinned, and Jeff brought his head down to kiss his boyfriend sweetly. They were going to be fine now. They could carry on their lives together once out of the hospital, and things would go back to normal, except that they were now aware of just how much they meant to each other. They had both been fully prepared to give their life for the other, and that is the best kind of relationship you could get. They knew from that point on, that they would be together forever.

And they were.


End file.
